The Call For Blood
by Timelord Abbie
Summary: The Master is travelling with The Doctor now in the Tardis. Well more like a prisoner. The longer The Master has been there the louder the drums are becoming. They are telling him things. Making him start to hate himself. Rated M for self-harm, dark themes and eating disorder. Set after The Sound Of Drums but The Master lives
1. Chapter 1

**know what. Italics are thoughts and normal is just saying out loud eg. _'My name is The Master' _'My name is The Master'**

Timelord Abbie does not own Doctor Who because if she did The Master would be travelling with The Doctor now :)

* * *

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

The Master sat in the corner of his darkened room, clutching his head. The drums had slowly started to become louder ever since The Doctor had practically _forced_ him to come with him in the Tardis. _'The Doctor. The man that fixes everything… If he can fix everything… Why can't he fix me?'_

The drums started to beat even louder, drowning out all his thoughts. They were calling for something… _Blood_. Any blood, it didn't matter who's it was. Even if it was his own. _'My own blood… Would that quieten the drums?'_ The drums beated impossibly louder, as if agreeing with his thoughts. The Master looked around for anything that could be used. His eyes fixed on a plate of uneaten food.

The Master crawled over, in too much pain to stand. He grabbed the knife but it was to blunt to use. Obviously The Doctor didn't want him having anything that could be used as a weapon, the drums beat louder _demanding_ that he found something that could cut open his own skin. The Master looked down at the ceramic plate.

He reached out, grabbed it and flung it across the room. It smashed as it hit the wall. The Master crawled over and grabbed one of the sharp pieces. He observed it and found it would be sharp enough. The Master slowly lowered the piece to his arm _'am I really going to do this? Cut myself…' _The drums beated louder and louder as if they were annoyed at his hesitation. He felt like he was no longer in control as he drew the sharp piece of plate across his wrist. Blood slowly trickled out and made its way down his arm. The drums unbelievably quietened as the blood dripped down his arm but they were still telling him to continue, that they wanted more blood. Again and again The Master slashed at his own wrists until his arms were covered in blood.

The drums were miraculously quiet, just at the back of his mind. For the first time in years The Master felt like he could think quite clearly. He stood and swayed, he reached out for something to stop him falling and grabbed on to the bed. The Master fell to his knees near the food that had been tossed on the floor. The food still smelled unappealing but something was telling him he should eat just a bit. Just to get a bit of strength back. The Master grabbed the plainest thing that was there, which was bread, and slowly started to take small bights.

After he had eaten two pieces of bread he felt like he was strong enough to stand. The Master stood, this time without swaying, and stumbled over to the bathroom attached to his room. He turned the water on and started to wash the blood off. He hissed as the cold water stung his cuts but the pain also felt strangely good. He watched the water turn crimson as it cleaned his arms. The Master was so absorbed in the red water that he almost didn't hear The Doctor knock and call for him. 'Master! Hey! Are you ok?' The Master heard a click which was the sound of his door being unlocked. 'Can I come in?' The Master stumbled out the bathroom and grabbed a jacket which was lying crumpled at the end of his bed.

He had just pulled the jacket on, covering his arms, before The Doctor burst in. The Doctor started to stride across the room toward where The Master stood. His foot stood on something which cracked. The Doctor lifted his foot and reached down to see what he broke, when he saw it was a piece of the plate he had gave The Master before he frowned. 'Why is this broken? This is 18th century. Highly collectable and very expensive'

The Master scowled at The Doctor 'well why did you give it to me then? Surely you should know by now that I shouldn't be trusted with your stupid antique plate'

The Doctor just gave The Master a look before remembering what he came in here for. 'Hey! I found a new planet, want tom come explore?'

The Master was surprised by the offer 'I'm surprised that you trust me Doctor. Not worried that I'm going to run off and kill everyone? He said the last part in a sarcastic tone.

'Well nothing lives here for some reason, just a few animal looking things. Anyway you deserve a break from being cooped up in this room for so long. How long has it been since you came here? About 2 months?'

The Master just shrugged, he was locked in this room day in and day out so all the days seem to have blended together. He didn't really pay attention to the passing time.

'Anyway' The Doctor kept on babbling 'It's been a long time so come on! Allons-y!' The Doctor grabbed The Master round the wrist, not noticing his wince of pain. He pulled The Master out of the Tardis and they stumbled out onto a brightly lit planet. The Master blinked a bit, not used to the bright light. 'I can walk fine by myself Doctor' he grumbled sharply pulling his wrist out of The Doctors grip.

The Master looked around, the grass was a bluey-green colour and the sky was purple. Three suns hung in the sky giving off a lot of light which lit up the scenery around them. The leaves on the trees were gold and the flower petals were silver. It was a beautiful planet and it was strange that nothing lived here except for a few animal like things.

The Doctor noticed some hills that were not so far away. The Doctor remembered from when he and The Master were at the academy and they used to run away and chase each other on the hills. The Doctor looked over to The Master and saw that he was also staring at the hills like he was remembering their childhood also.

'Master' The Master turned to The Doctor 'I bet I could beat you to that hill' The Master stared blankly at The Doctor then a smirk slowly spread across his face. 'No way. I could _easily_ beat you. It would b..' The Doctor had already took off running at full speed towards the large blue hill 'Hey! That's cheating!' The Master started to run after him.

As The Master caught up to The Doctor the breeze lazily blew around them, blowing sparkly gold leaves so they swirled around them. He laughed out loud before wondering again why nothing really lived here. The Master attempted to overtake The Doctor but failed when The Doctor started to speed up even more. As they ran past a bonze coloured bush The Master sworn he felt something looking at him. He glanced around and saw nothing so he shook his head, thinking he was imagining things, and carried on running.

The Doctor got to the bottom of the hill before The Master so he started to run up it, he heard The Master just behind him so he slowed a little to let him catch up 'Hey!' The Master cried 'no letting me win! I am going to win without your help' The Doctor shrugged and sped up again. As they started to run down the other side The Master saw this as a good chance to overtake The Doctor.

He leapt at The Doctor, knocking him down onto the floor, he went to get up but he didn't expect the Doctor to grab his ankle so he fell. The Doctor attempted to scramble past The Master but The Master jumped on his back. The Doctor had his breath knocked from him as The Master sat on his back 'You weigh a ton! Seriously! I can't breathe!'

Even though The Master knew The Doctor was kidding the comment made him freeze _'Do I weigh a lot? Today is the first day I've not eaten anything… Lately I've been eating loads…' _The Master glanced down at him stomach, which wasn't round but defiantly not flat either. The Master stood up quickly mumbling 'sorry.'

The Doctor turned to look at The Master quite shocked at his sudden change in attitude 'Hey, what's up? Did I hurt you?' The Master just turned away and started to walk back up the hill 'Hey! Master! Stop! Wait!' The Doctor grabbed The Masters wrist hard and spun him round. He then noticed The Master face which clearly showed pain. The Doctor immediately released The Masters wrist 'What? I wasn't holding your wrist that hard… Master?' The Doctor grabbed The Masters arm and pulled up his sleeve, he gasped at what he saw and then grabbed The Masters other wrist and pulled up that sleeve too.

'Master… What are these cuts?'

* * *

**Sorry if it was short :( I will try to write longer chapters. Review please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a few days, I've been busy :( Thank you to the people who reviewed I never expected any :D This is not as long as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get the second chapter up so here it is :)**

**Timelord Abbie does not own Doctor Who because if she did she would be in it**

* * *

'_Cuts? …They are nothing. I… I fell over. I fell onto the smashed plate. Nothing to worry about'_

The Master knew The Doctor hadn't believed him when he said he just fell over. He just left it, which was better in his mind because he didn't actually know what happened himself. He just had the random urge to slice open his own wrist.

The Doctor and The Master where lying side-by-side on the top of the hill, they were waiting for the sun to set before walking back to the Tardis. The Doctor lay thinking about the cuts on The Masters wrists.

'_Obviously they were self-inflicted, but why? They look new, so they were done yesterday or even today… Is he depressed? Obviously he didn't want to talk about it and the worse thing I could do now is pressure him into telling into telling me… I'll give him time.'_

The Master lay quietly not really thinking about anything but then, what had been quiet for quite some time, came back.

_One-Two-Three-Four_

_One-Two-Three-Four_

_One-Two-Three-Four _

_One-Two-Three-Four _

The Master winced, quite surprised and how sudden and how loudly the drumming came back. Again he was being told things, to have his own blood running down his arms and something else this time. _Loneliness. _Telling him how The Doctor didn't care about him. Wasn't bothered about the marks on his wrist. The Master was just a burden to him. Why should he care about The Master? Look at what he's done. Hurt everyone who The Doctor loved. The drums told him he deserved to suffer. Suffer and not complain.

The three suns slowly sunk below the horizon and it quickly got dark. The Doctor stood up and brushed himself off; he glanced over to The Master who was deep in thought 'Master' no response. The Doctor nudged The Master with hit foot 'Master!' The Master blinked a bit and looked around like he didn't know where he was. He glanced up at The Doctor before getting up.

'What?'

'It's dark, we should get back to the Tardis'

The Master mumbled an 'okay' before walking back to the Tardis. As they were walking back The Doctor kept on glancing at The Master quite often. _'Why would he harm himself this way? Is it… Me? Because I brought him to the Tardis against his own will? He was angry at first… But he calmed down. What could it be?'_

'Doctor'

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts 'what?'

'You were staring at me'

The Doctor felt himself go red 'I was just thinking'

'About?'

The Doctor quickly glanced at The Masters wrists 'Nothing important'

The Master saw The Doctors eyes quickly flicker to his wrists so he slowly moved them to behind his back. The Doctor wondered about weather himself being the reason for The Master cutting himself again. _'Maybe if we do more stuff and go more places it would make him happier'_

When they finally got back to the Tardis they could barely see in front of them because there were no lights around. They went inside and The Master started to walk back to his room.

'Hey Master, do you want something to eat?'

The Master was about to say yes but then remembered what The Doctor said before _'You weigh a ton! Seriously! I can't breathe!' _He thought he should skip out on this meal, maybe try and lose some weight 'No. I'm not hungry' he simply stated before disappearing off to his room

The Doctor stood there for a few seconds quite shocked by The Masters sudden moodiness. He shrugged and started to make a meal for himself.

The Master lay back on his bed when he got to his room and just stared at the ceiling. His stomach started to rumble quite loudly. He poked his belly a bit willing it to shut up _'No, I'm not getting food. I've been eating too much lately. Maybe I should start to exercise as well. Help get more weight off. Maybe I could also…' _

The Master sat up and walked over to his bathroom. He thought was he was about to do _'Am I really going to do this? Well it will help get the extra weight off…' _The Master crouched down over the toilet and shoved his fingers down his throat.

The Doctor looked up from his meal when he heard a strange noise come from The Masters room. He was still worried about The Master from what he'd seen before, he got up and started to walk to The Masters room. The Doctor tried to be as quiet as quiet as possible so The Master wouldn't hear him approaching.

The Doctor opened The Master's door as quietly as he could. He looked around and didn't see The Master anywhere; he started to walk over to the bathroom to see if he was in there. Just as he was reaching for the door handle, The Master flung open the bathroom door and nearly walked into The Doctor.

'Wa-? Wh-? WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!'

A strange smell came out of the bathroom. It burnt The Doctors nose and made his stomach churn.

'I heard a strange noise… I came to see if you were okay. Obviously you're not, have you been sick?'

The Master knew that he couldn't deny being sick but he could lie about why he was sick 'it's your fault'

The Doctor was a bit taken back by that 'how was it my fault?'

'You… You gave me bad food! Obviously you gave me food poising. Your fault'

'What? I've eaten the same thing you've eaten since you got here! I'm not sick!'

'Well… You might have just undercooked mine. Leave and let me sleep'

The Master started to push The Doctor out his room 'Okay! Okay! I'm leaving! I can walk out a room by myself you know!'

The Master just slammed the door in his face and flopped, face down, on his bed.

The Doctor thought about what The Master said _'obviously you gave me food poising' _ The Doctor walked back to his room and started pacing back and forth thinking about The Master _'I can't have given him food poising. I cooked our food the same and I'm not sick… I hope he hasn't got some kind of illness…'_

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo sorry guys for not updating for AGES. *feels like worse person ever* I have my reasons but I wont bore you with them. Okay here is a new chapter and I will try and update more :D Sorry again :)**_  
_

**Disclaimer**

**Timelord Abbie does not own Doctor Who which is good because if she did it would probably never be on because she didn't film it in time.**

* * *

_It was dark. So very dark. _

_So dark that you couldn't even see the walls or the floor. It was like standing in an endless black void. The quietness was unsettling. It felt like something was going to jump out._

_The Master started to walk forwards. He held his arms out to try and find something. Maybe a wall. After walking forwards for what seemed like forever, The Master gave up. It seemed to go on forever. He brought a hand up to his face and felt something over his eyes. A blindfold of some sought. He pulled it off his face and opened his eyes. He soon wished he hadn't._

_Blood dripped off the ceilings and walls. It coated the floor. It seemed to glow, providing an unsettling dim glow. Dead bodies were everywhere on the floor. Blood dripping out there mouths. Their eyes where open, but instead of normal eyes the whole eyeball was black. They also seemed happy, their mouths curled upwards in a large grin. Blood also covered their teeth. _

_The Master took a few steps back trying to look for a place to run. _

_STOP._

_A loud voice echoed round his skull. He turned round and saw The Doctor. His eyes were the same as the dead bodies, completely black. His mouth was curled up into a demonic grin. _

_LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. _

_The voice echoed in his head once again. It was The Doctors, even though his mouth never moved._

_CAN'T YOU SEE? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE._

'_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SHUT UP!' The Master yelled. The Doctors grin grew wider._

_YOU DID IT._

'_I DID WHAT?!' His head was hurting even more now, the drums were slowly getting louder in his mind. _

_YOU KILLED THEM ALL. _

'_KILLED WHO?!' The drums pounded louder and louder._

_LOOK AROUND YOU._

_The Master turned around to see all the dead bodies slowly shifting on the floor. They started to get up. They reached foreword towards him. Their bloody grins slowly getting bigger and bigger. They stumbled towards him, their hands getting closer and closer. Their fingernails were as black as their eyes. _

_LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE._

_This time it was chanting in his head. The voices of the dead. The Master spun around to face The Doctor ._

'_Doctor! What's happening'_

_REVENGE. YOU KILLED THEM. NOW THEY WILL KILL YOU. _

_The drums pounded louder and louder. The Master spun around to face the dead bodies again. They had stopped walking towards him but their hands were still held out towards him. A blinding light filled the room and screams and crying filled his head._

_The Master collapsed to the floor, unable to stand the pain. _

_LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. _

_The Master rolled over to face The Doctor. His hands were also held towards The Master._

'_Doctor… Please help me'_

_The Doctor shook his head. _

_YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE. AND YOU DESERVE THIS._

_The Master rolled over again to face towards the dead. They reached closer and closer, their hands reaching out. They grabbed him and started tearing at his skin._

_YOU WILL FEEL PAIN. PAIN LIKE WHAT YOU MADE US FEEL._

_The Master started screaming as the pain grew worse. Everything went black as something covered his eyes._

_LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE._

The Masters eyes shot open and he sat up in panic. He tried to calm his breathing. He was shaking. The drums were pounding like they had been in his nightmare.

LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE.

The Master screamed as the voice echoed round his head. The Doctors voice.

The Doctor looked up from the book he was reading, he had been unable to sleep so he decided to read one of his many books . Was that screaming? It could only be The Master. He sighed and put his book down.

The Doctor got up and walked to The Masters room, he put his ear to it. The Master was no longer screaming just breathing heavily. The Doctor knocked on the door before entering.

'Master? Are you okay?'

The Master didn't look up, he stared at his bed sheets. The Doctor walked closer to The Master and put a hand on his shoulder. The Master jumped like it was the first time he realised The Doctor was there. The Master looked up at The Doctor, the dim light from the corridor outside his room made shadows over The Doctors face. It made his eyes look… _black._

The Master screamed again. He whacked The Doctors hand away

'Get away from me!'

'Master! It's just me! Calm down!' The Doctor reached out to turn the bedside light on. He sighed when he saw it was broken. The Master had clearly knocked it over.

'Master… Look at what you've done' The Doctor reached down to pick up the lamp.

LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE.

The Master started shrieking louder. The Doctor sighed again, he reached out towards The Master but The Master hit his hands away. The Doctor grabbed The Masters shoulders and yelled right in his face.

'IT'S ME MASTER! IT'S JUST ME!'

The Master looked The Doctor in the eyes

'D-doctor? I..' He broke of, the words catching in his throat. He took a deep breath 'Sorry…'

The Doctor shook his head and smiled.

'It's fine, do you need anything?'

The Master opened his mouth about to say something, but stopped his face going red slightly. The Doctor looked at him, a questioning look on his face. The Master looked down before continuing.

'I'm scared… Can you stay with me? Just for tonight…'

The Doctor thought about it for a few seconds before nodding

'Sure, come on. I'm tired now after all this commotion'

The Doctor walked over to The Masters door and shut it before walking back to The Master. They lay down in the double bed together. The Master slowly shuffled closer to The Doctor. The Doctor smiled a bit before wrapping his arms around The Master. The Master smiled snuggled into The Doctors chest.

* * *

**Sorry it's quite short again :( I'll try and write longer chapters. Review please :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Super sorry for not updating for AGES! :( I have had a lot of exams recently so I had loads of studying to do. Anyway a short chapter here, it will explain why The Master was so OOC last chapter. Thank you all so much for reviewing :D** **I will try and take your suggestions into account for the next chapter :) and yes, there will be shipping soon and Martha and some other companions will come into this later :)**

**Disclaimer: Timelord Abbie does not own Doctor Who which is probably a good thing because then the show would be quite rubbish XP**

* * *

The Master woke up feeling well rested for the first time in a while, he was still a little tired though so he snuggled deeper into the person pressed against his back. The arm around his waist got a little tighter.

Just as The Master was about to fall back asleep he remembered where he was. The Tardis. Only one other person was on The Tardis.

_The Doctor._

The Masters eyes shot open. He quickly attempted to escape the embrace of the other man, he managed to roll out of his grasp and managed to fall out the bed in the process. He gave a startled cry as he hit the floor.

The Doctor groaned and rolled slightly.

'Ugh… Sshhh. I'm sleeping' The Doctor grumbled and quickly fell back asleep.

The Master shuffled backwards from the bed. He tried to remember last night. He failed, wait… He couldn't even remember _anything_ from yesterday. _What was going on?_

The Master looked up at The Doctor who was sleeping peacefully. He had an innocent look on his face. Looks could be deceiving.

The Master grabbed a pillow and started whacking The Doctor over the head

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?'

The Doctor woke up with a startled snort.

'Wha-? What are you doing?'

The Master stopped hitting The Doctor and quickly scrambled onto the bed. He sat on top of The Doctor and grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed

'I will repeat. _What did you do to me?!' _He spat.

A look of confusion passed over The Doctors face.

'What are you talking about?'

The Master growled

'Why can't I remember any of yesterday? What did you do? DRUG ME?'

'Drug you? Why would I drug you?'

The Master thought about this for a moment

'I don't know! To keep me easier to _look after?' _He said the last part with a sarcastic sneer. He scrambled off The Doctor and sat in the corner. The Doctor stared at him

'I wouldn't drug you. I would never do that to you'

The Master looked at The Doctor and got up grumbling that 'he needed some tea'

The Doctor sat for a moment thinking over yesterday.

'_He was acting strange yesterday. Almost… Nice. Completely opposite to what he was now. It was like he had a whole different personality…'_

'And he says he can't remember anything…' He mumbled out loud.

The Master sat thinking while he was drinking his tea.

'_Why can't I remember anything!'_

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice The Doctor walk in.

'You were acting strange yesterday' He said to The Master 'You acted completely different. You said nothing was wrong though… But you were like… Someone else. In fact you were just like a kid again. Just like… Koschei…'

The Masters eyes snapped up. He started to shake.

'DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME!'

The Doctor jumped back in surprise.

'NEVER! KOSCHEI IS GONE! DEAD! HE WILL NEVER BE BACK!'

'Master! I'm sorry! I shouldn't ha-'

The Master screamed a noise which sounded like a cross between agony and fury. He got up and stomped off to his room.

_One Two Three Four_

The Master clutched at his head. The drums had been quiet for a few days and now they were back. Banging away inside his head. Calling… Calling for…

Calling for blood.

The Master crawled over to his draws next to his bed and pulled out the knife he kept there.

'_One way. Only one way to quieten them'_

He pulled the knife over the fragile skin, again and again until there were streaks of red down both arms.

The Doctor sat at the kitchen table thinking hard

'_Couldn't remember nothing… Completely different personality… L_ike _someone else entirely… Two personality's? No. It wasn't just his personality. The way he was, how he held himself as he had walked round The Tardis. He had a whole different light about him. It was like he was… two people…'_

* * *

**Sorry it's quite short :( But I will try and update more!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know. I know. I said I would update more often, but I've been obsessed with Death Note at the moment and I've not really been thinking of anything else. But thank you for all the reviews! I really love reading them, they make me so happy! ^-^**

**Okay new chapter, this chapter might be a bit confusing but it will make more sense soon :) The Master is extremely OOC but you will find out why in later chapters :) **

**Disclaimer: Timelord Abbie does not own Doctor Who which is a good thing because if she did the show would never be on because she would be too distracted to write it**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Doctor sat up and yawned loudly, he hadn't slept well as he had been worrying about The Master. In fact, he still was.

'_Could he have just been lying about forgetting? He could have just not wanted to admit that he had been scared over a nightmare… Yeah. That was probably it'_

The Doctor walked out his room towards the kitchen, when he got there he saw The Master drinking a cup of tea, sitting at the table.

'Sleep well?' The Doctor asked

'Rather well actually, thank you for asking' The Master turned to look at him with a smile on his face. The Doctor looked at him strangely. It wasn't like The Master to be this nice and actually smile and not scowl when he asked him a question.

The Doctor shrugged it off and sat opposite The Master.

'So Doctor, what are we going to do today? Could we possibly go to a planet? We've been nowhere since I've got here, except for that one place a few weeks ago but there was nothing there' The Master said, smiling once again.

The Doctor looked at him suspiciously 'Erm… Well… I didn't really want to a planet. You're still a bit… Dangerous to go off to a planet'

A sad look immediately broke across The Masters face 'Dangerous? I'm not dangerous! Come on! I won't do anything!'

The Doctor looked at The Master straight in the eye. He leaned slightly across the table, his eyes looking like they were searching The Masters mind for what he may be up to.

'What are you trying? Want me to take you somewhere so you can create chaos? Do you think I'm stupid enough to do that?'

The Master looked even sadder at this and mumbled 'I won't do anything. I'll stay by your side at all times! You could attach me to you if you must!'

The Doctor sighed and lent back into his chair. He had to admit, he was getting a bit bored of just sitting in The TARDIS all day, sure there was a lot of space but it wasn't the same as actually going to an actual planet.

'Fine. But you must stay by me at ALL times. If you even look like you're thinking something suspicious, I will take you straight back to The TARDIS. You got that?'

A huge grin spread across The Masters face. He stood up and did a small jump in happiness.

'Yay! Where can we go? Oh wait! I want it to be a surprise!' The Master ran off towards the control room.

The Doctor looked after him for a little while, he was confused. The Master was acting… Strange. Like a child or something. The Doctor thought about this for a few moments before standing up and walking after The Master.

When he reached the control room The Master was jumping up and down yelling

'Come on! Let's go! Now!'

The Doctor walked to the controls and hovered his hands over them for a few seconds before pulling random levers and pushing multiple buttons. A few shudders and shakes later, followed by the familiar 'Vwoo Vwoo' whirring noise, they landed somewhere. The Doctor glanced at the screen and read

'Psychimenta. I read about this place once, the people here are called Mentectors. They are very advanced in terms of their minds; they can read minds and communicate with psychic messages. I also think a select few can move objects with their minds. I still don't know a lot about them though, we will have to be careful'

'Cool! Come on! Let's go outside!' The Master ran over to The TARDIS doors

'Hey!' The Doctor yelled after him 'You need to stay by me!'

The Master sighed and shuffled back to The Doctor like a child after being told off for running too far ahead. The Doctor walked over to The TARDIS doors and opened it and took a look outside.

The sky was a light purple with three suns in the sky, there was no clouds in sight. The grass was a deep blue with a few silver flowers dotted around. There was a large city in the just over a small gleaming a bright gold, with a bronze wall surrounding it.

'Wow' The Master said in awe. The Doctor agreed. Wow pretty much summed up the whole place. They started walking towards the golden city, after about 10 minutes they reached a large black steel gate that was shut.

'HELLO! ANYONE?!' The Master started yelling 'HEL-'

The Master was cut off by a hand covering his mouth

'Shut up! Don't be so loud!' The Doctor slowly moved his hand away from The Masters mouth. The Doctor walked up to the gate and peered in.

'Hello?' He said, looking around for anyone. A static noise burst out of a small speaker next to the gate

'Hello! Are you travellers? Come in!'

The gates swung open and The Doctor turned to look at The Master, who seemed frozen.

'Master? Come on' The Doctor grabbed The Masters hand and pulled him forwards, The Master snapped out of his trance and grinned. The Master then pulled ahead of The Doctor and started dragging him along. The Doctor looked down at their entwined hands before trying to keep up in time with The Master.

They walked through the golden paved streets looking at the alien creatures around them. They looked quite like a human except their skin was a pale white, almost glowing. Their fingernails where sharp and black and their hair was dark colours that seemed to swallow the light around them. The most notable differences where their teeth where all very sharp and white and their tongues were black. Most alarmingly where their eyes. They were bright unnatural looking colours* and sometimes they glowed brighter.

The Master was looking around in all directions, not wanting to miss one bit of this strange new planet. The Master spotted a small café tucked into a corner down one alleyway. He was just about to point it out to The Doctor when he heard a voice behind them.

'You've got a curse in your head'

The Doctor and The Master spun around and saw a small girl who looked around the age of 14 in human years. Her eyes were a bright red and her hair was black. The Master stepped forward, knowing she was talking to him.

'What do you mean? A curse?'

The girl looked him in the eyes. She stared at him for a short time then her eyes began glowing brightly.

'That noise. In your head. A drumming. It's trying to take over your mind. You have a curse in your head'

The Master took a few seconds to absorb this.

'You- You can hear them? You can hear the drumming? I'm not just imagining it?' The Master laughed 'They're real!'

The Doctor looked worryingly at The Master. He thought about what he just heared

'_Wait… The noise in his head… The Drumming… They're actually real?'_

'What do you mean trying to take over his mind' The Doctor questioned.

The girls eyes snapped to his, like she was just noticing The Doctor for the first time. The drumming in his head. Whoever put them there… They're trying to make them control him. But he is fighting it. He is strong'

The Master's grin fell from his face 'Trying to control me? What do you mean? Someone put them there?'

'Yes. That's why you are feeling like this. This is why you're acting like this. I know what you two are. You're Timelords. What's in your head is... The curse of the Timelords.'

* * *

***By unnatural eye colours I mean unnatural for humans, like red eyes, silver, gold, purple eyes :)**

**I made up Mentectors as some kind of psychic alien thing :D **

**I need some characters for my next few chapters, if you want to make up one leave a review with full discription, they will be a Mentector so I might change your character a little if I need to. **

**Review please ^-^ **


End file.
